mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest Attacks!
The Forest Attack's is episode 1 of episode 1. It first aired on Jan 9th, 2010. Click Here to see the episodes script! Premise While practicing for an upcoming race, Milo is attacked by an unknown source. Was it Cynthia trying to sabotage him or something else? Summary One sunny day in Gnarly Woods, Camille and Alfred are preparing the racing grounds for a race coming up that their friend Milo is going to be entering. They suddenly hear someone in the distance and Milo flies by and crashes into Alfred. After helping him, Milo apologizes for being careless and he starts explaining his confidence in winning this time around, showing off his cool new equipment he purchased earlier to help him stay in top physical shape while he practices. Cynthia approaches and criticizes him by saying that he will never win and that he doesn't stand a chance against her. But this only encourages Milo to try even harder. He runs from the group until being informed he ran the wrong way and he hurriedly turns around to go to the race pathway. He slowly comes to a stop while hearing strange noises and suddenly something attacks him! Milo runs back to Camille and Alfred again, informing them that a monster attacked. Alfred plucks a small object from his hair and identifies it as a clue before suspicion is thrown towards Cynthia, he then scolds Camille for making accusations without any proof. So they go to the scene of the crime in hopes of finding more clues. The trio is then attacked again, but Camille uses her parasol to shield them from the oncoming attack. Alfred then takes a moment to reveal he had recorded the strange popping sounds coming from the "attacker" and deems it clue two. Now Milo is beginning to think Cynthia is trying to scare him away from the competition and they go to the Hedgequarters to review what they have so far. Camille compares the popping sound to popcorn as they repeatedly listen to it and they decide to question Cynthia at her place, such as asking if she likes popcorn or where she had been earlier. Mrs. Payne confirms that she and Cynthia were at the local bazaar doing some shopping around the time, so it could not have been her. With no other options, the trio leave. At this point Camille is beginning to panic that the entire race will be canceled and how badly this will reflect on her but Alfred calms her down. They choose to check out the attack sight a second time and bring Winston Moose. They quickly notice a plant pod and go back to Hedgequarters to re-examine each and every clue so far. Soon they see that the plant pod and seed fit perfectly together. Alfred checks it out on his computer and he gets an answer! They go back to the attack sight where Alfred reveals an odd plant, "course bush". A thorny plant that bursts open when it overheats or is very hot outside, unleashing multiple seeds. And to help prove the point, Alfred manages to find the piece of shirt that ripped from Milo's new shirt and he hands it to Milo. With the case solved, Milo suddenly remembers the race and they rush back to the starting location just as its beginning! Milo and Cynthia quickly manage to tie for first place until they come across the section where Milo had been attacked that morning. He warns Cynthia to just ignore it as she is suddenly hit by the seeds, but it does her no good since she refuses to listen and keeps panicking. This mistake causes her to come in last place as Milo wins the race! As the episode ends Cynthia shows up, all torn up and messy. She claims she was attacked, causing the trio to begin laughing as the episode ends. Quotes *Milo: "Oh! I can't see anything. I can't see anything!" *Camille: "Open your eyes, Milo." ---- *Milo (after falsely accusing Cynthia):'' "My mistake..."'' *Cynthia: "The mistake you made was entering the race! Ha Ha!" ''----'' *Alfred'': It looks like...small rabbit droppings... '' *Milo: ''What?! I was attacked by rabbit droppings?! '' ---- *Camille: ''Canceling the race is out of the question. If I canceled it now then Mr. Thomas will think I'm incompetent and will never let me organize another event again! '' Trivia *As this was the very first episode, some noticeable differences include: #Facial expressions being more exaggerated then in later episodes. #Alfred's voice sounding raspy in this episode (though his vocal tone changes a lot throughout the series) #Tina, Louise, and Gabby's voices sound different also. *Most likely this episode takes place in Summer, as that is the hottest season of the year. *Winston looks a bit different in this episode. *The seeds resemble small bits of corn but a dark brown color. *When the three return to the crime scene and Camille sips the water from Milo's backpack she suddenly spits it out. However it is unknown why she did that. *Cynthia's mother proves that the bird characters skin is composed of Feathers. She and Cynthia went to a nearby Bazaar to get some cream for their feathers, which she implies to be their skin. *Oddly enough, Milo scolds Camille for "thinking of food" at a time like this. Despite him being an avid lover of food in later episodes. Though he tends to be serious when problems involve him. *It seems odd that given the hot weather that day, the race wasn't chose to be held on another day. Prolonged exposure to heat can make people sick. *This episode implies Cynthia and her mom tend to mimic one-another. *When Cynthia claimed to be attacked, it seems unlikely that someone wouldn't have gone to investigate. Even if Alfred and Co knew what happened. *Camille was seen with a phone when she said she was going to call the Principal. This is one of the only times she is seen with her own personal phone. It appears again during "The Phantom Footprints" and "The Mysterious Red Spots" *Alfred says, "This is serious mysterious" for the very first time and noticeably says it weirdly by pronouncing it "Mah-sterious". *Both Milo and Cynthia are the first characters to appear in alternate outfits. Also note that Milo is never shown in his normal attire until the next episode. Goofs *Notice how weird Alfred's hair line and eyebrows look when he states the first clue. *Cynthia's running uniform is just a top and skirt. When it shows and overhead view of her and Milo running she is seen wearing her normal pants. *After her "attack" Cynthia's number 4 is missing from her shirt. *Milo's shoes are dark blue/black in color, in a few scenes when Alfred, himself, and Camille go to investigate his claims, his shoes appear almost all orange in color. *Milo runs through a muddy puddle at the very beginning, yet he is not dirty at all. *When Milo first holds up his shoe, there is nothing on the bottom. Yet during the up close shot, a bunch of orange detailing is on it. *Milo got attacked but when they go to investigate the crime scene his clothes are fixed. Also note that Alfred finds the piece of shirt that got ripped off. *If one looks closely, when the race is starting the placement of watchers tend to change from scene to scene and it looks like some are there more then once. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h30m23s50.png|Are first clue are seeds. vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h32m44s195.png|Are second clue is recording of pop noise. vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h35m11s120.png|And our last clue is a plant. 240px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-04-11h57m13s152.png|Cynthia, Milo, Ricardo, Victor, Otter Boy, and Lugu Cynthia flying Land.png Cynthia and Mom.png Cynthia Attacked.png Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps